Dimensional Warrior: Kamen Rider EVA
by Sushiboy411
Summary: Shinji is just a normal high school student, until one day a new transfer student caught his attention. as he encountered her on the way home. he decided to follow her and was then greeted with something even more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to both Evangelion and Kamen Rider... =[

Note: well I noticed that there's been a few Kamen Rider and Eva crossovers already.. and yea.. some have similar names to.. but well the name fits very well so yea what can I do about it xD. Anyways this is gonna be a totally different crossover fic. Starting in an AU actually. Alrightay! Lets get this show on the road =] hope you enjoy! X3

* * *

><p><p>

_Time... whatever happens, the outcome still ends the same. Whether you try to change the past, or knowing the future, eventually it shall hit its climax no matter how far you stray away from the path. _

_However... _

_Time is limited to the boundary you are in. What about the choices that could have happened? Or the result that could have been? _

_Where do they all go?_

_Of course there will be different outcomes and events in time. However these do not meet. Ever. Why? Think of it as a tree, slowly growing as new branches extend out to the world, never touching one another for contact may end up destroying the weaker. _

_The many outcome and choices will continue to grow as time progress, but what shall happen to them in the end?_

_This is the story of a boy, one who shall rise up to the heavens and become a legend!_

* * *

><p><p>

Kamen Rider EVA

Chapter 1: Angel in Blue

* * *

><p><p>

It was another normal day for Shinji Ikari. He did the usual, wake up from bed, made breakfast for himself and his uncle, Kaji Ryoji. Technically speaking they weren't related in any way, but after the death of Shinji's parents Kaji felt it was his responsibility to look after his co worker and friend's son. After the morning chores he would walk off to school. Yep, a normal day indeed, and he enjoyed that.

"Hey Shinji!" a voiced yelled from a distance. Shinji took off his earphone and look to see his two best friend, Toji Suzahara and Kensuke Aida running toward him. The three had been friends since middle school. Back then Toji had mistakenly accused Shinji of injuring his little sister, and in anger had punched Shinji, while Kensuke recorded everything, knocking him out for at least a few hours. After waking up he was scolded by his little sister and was forced to apologize to him. Ever since that day the three had been the inseparable trio. Even till now they are known as the three stooges throughout all of the second year students in high school.

"Man ever thought of waiting for us?" Toji said as he caught up to him.

"Sorry guys, I didn't see you on the way and I didn't want to be late for school." Shinji said, trying to wiggle his way out of Toji's accusation.

"Sure Shinji... everybody in class knows Misato – sempai is never on time. Ever." Kensuke said.

"You can never be so sure Kensuke." Shinji said which was followed by a nervous laughter.

"Ah whatever, anyways I'm so excited to see the new transfer student!" Toji exclaimed, "I heard that it is a female student!"

"Oh yea! I heard about her to." Kensuke began, "heard she was moving here for some sort of business related stay, but man! I hope she's hot!"

Shinji just stared at the two as they blabbered on about the mysterious transfer student. _'a transfer student? I didn't hear anything about this...'_

Shrugging it off, Shinji decided to just wait and see who this new girl was. He then continued his daily routine with his friends as they all walked to school together.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hurry we're late!" Shinji yelled as he ran toward the school gate along with Toji and Kensuke as well as a few remaining student trying to pass through the closing gate. Barely making it through, Shinji continued to rush through, ignoring his two friends as they stood near the door trying to catch their breath.

As Shinji turned a corner, he was then greeted by a figure of a blue haired girl. Before he was able to stop, momentum had taken its affect and bumped directly into her. The two tumbled down together, with Shinji on top of her. Everything had happened so fast that Shinji did not realize he was on top of this new foreign girl. When it did click he immediately jumped up and backed away from her a good five feet.

"I- I'm sorry!" Shinji said as he bowed his head to her.

"It's ok." The blue haired girl said as she got up. Without looking back she walked off ignoring Shinji as he was still bowing.

"Huh?" Looking up, Shinji had realized she left. "How weird... I have never seen her before... could she be the new transfer student?" realization had hit Shinji and a hue of red quickly covered his face.

_'I had never seen a girl with blue hair before... she's so pretty...' _He thought to himself but immediately shook off the thought.

That was then he noticed something shining on the ground. _'huh?' _He came closer to examine closely what it was. _'could that girl have dropped this?' _he thought as he picked it up. It was red, and round. That was all that could really be said about it.

"Hm.. I wonder what this is.." Shinji said to himself. "Oh no! I'm going to be late! Better hurry!"

* * *

><p><p>

"OW! What was that for Toji?" Shinji complained.

"That was for leaving us out there!" Toji yelled back at Shinji, he had slapped him in the back as a little payback for ditching Kensuke and him earlier.

"Not my fault you two were slow..." Shinji whined but was answered with another slap on the head, this time by Kensuke.

"Shut up! You wouldn't believe how horrible it was! Principle Fuyutski chased us all into the school.. he chased us man!"

Before Shinji could reply, the class representative, Hikari Haroki spoke first, "Everyone! Sit down! Class has started!"

Everyone then sat in their seats as their teacher, Misato Katsuragi, walked to the podium in front. She was then accompanied by a blue haired girl, which Shinji Immediately realize was the girl he had bumped into earlier that morning.

"Class! Sorry again that I'm late! But today is an exception! We have a new student today!" Misato said cheerfully, which captivated most of the male students in a drooling trance, but there wasn't as much as usual for today the majority of the class, both male and female, had turned their attention to their new fellow blue haired student. "This is our new transfer student. Can you please tell us all whats your name please?"

"My name is Ayanami, Rei." said the blue haired girl, "it is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Hey, do you think that's her real hair color?" whispered a girl behind Shinji, she was having a conversation with a guy sitting next to her.

"Who knows," the guy began, "but she sure is cute! Just look at her!"

"Oh shut up!" the other girl whispered.

"Alright now, Rei if you could please take a seat anywhere you'd like and we'll began homeroom." Misato said. Rei gave her a nod and silently walked to a seat in the far corner right by the window. Shinji couldn't help but stare at her as she walked by him. Quickly looking at him, Rei's crimson eyes had made contact with his, which started Shinji and he quickly looked away.

_'wow..' _Shinji thought in amazement. _'I didn't know she had red eyes..'_

And so Shinji's mind was occupied with the mystery of the new girl, Rei Ayanami. He would see her silently walking around the halls on breaks and lunch. Once in a while he would also take quick glances at her during PE but didn't want to risk getting caught checking her out by Toji or else he would never hear the end of it.

As the day ended Shinji Ikari had found out one thing about Rei Ayanami. _'she seems to have that same boring expression on her face...' _He would see her walk through the halls and would sometimes be stopped by guys believing they might have a chance with her, but was shot down in less then a second. Shinji had even noted the surprisingly fast pace of the guys at school for her locker had already filled up with many types of letters confessing to her. But of course she ignored that to, simply letting the letters fall onto the ground for the janitor to wipe it away later.

By the end of lunch break Rei Ayanami was no longer the cute, beautiful transfer student, but rather the Ice Queen due to her cold and straight forward ways. However, that didn't stop Shinji from trying to find out more about her.

"How can I talk to her... when I can't even gather the courage to do it?" Shinji said to himself as he walked home from school. "What is it about her that I am so curious about? Now that I think about it.. she actually looks pretty familiar.. I wonder where we could have met.."

Shinji was pondering that thought when he suddenly saw the blue haired girl walk right by him. Suddenly stopping, with his eyes bulging he slowly turned his head to her direction.

_'Now's my chance...' _Shinji thought to himself, but he wasn't able to bring himself to do it. _'Cmon Shinji.. pull yourself together! You must not run away! You must not run away! Go talk to her!'_

"Ayanami-san!"Shinji shouted, as though out of instinct, but quickly shut his mouth, hoping she didn't hear him.

It was to late though. Stopping in her tracks, Rei Ayanami slowly turned around to face him. The two stared at each other for a while.

"Yes?" Rei finally said.

"Oh! Uh!" Shinji stammered, trying to find something to say. "I was wondering! How was your day Ayanami? Did you enjoy your new school?"

_'Idiot.' _Shinji thought as he laughed nervously. _'Now she is just gonna ignore me like all those other guys...'\_

"It was adequate." Rei suddenly said, startling Shinji, "There were a few distractions around, especially with the male of this school but I would prefer this more then my previous school. It is also bigger as well Ikari-san."

A small smiled appeared on Shinji's face, "Well that's good to hear then Ayanami-san."

"You should head home soon, the sun is setting. It might be dangerous walking around in the dark." Rei had informed Shinji as though she had been living around the area since she was little. "Good bye, Ikari, Shinji. It was a pleasure speaking with you." with a small bow Rei had immediately turned and walked off.

"Ah.. ok." Shinji said with a hint of shock. "...She just left.." Shinji would have been lying if he had said he wasn't disappointed a bit. He was able to talk to Rei Ayanami, the new transfer student, but was abruptly ended by her as well. Leaving him a little bewildered at the encounter. Then he remembered the round, red orb he found after bumping into her.

"Ah! That's right! I need to give that back to her!" Shinji then quickly rushed after her. Hoping she wasn't to far away.

"Man, I should have just given this to her tomorrow." Shinji said as he was walking down the empty streets of Tokyo 3. He had chased after Rei hoping she had not gone far. He wanted to return the red orb to her and maybe be able to talk to her some more.

So much for that idea. Instead he had gotten lost and was now wondering around for a way back home. "Geez, I sure have bad luck." He said to himself, "I better hurry home to. It's getting really late. Kaji is probably hungry right now.. Ah he can find food in the fridge.. but what should I do? I obviously lost her.. maybe she'll appear out of nowhere? Naw..."

As Shinji continued to talk to himself he once again failed to notice the figure of Rei Ayanami once again walking by him. This time however she had stopped right in front of him.

"Ayanami-san!" Shinji said in surprised. "I was looking for you!"

"Why are you still out?" She said coldly. "I told you to head home."

"Uh.. well.. you dropped this when we bumped into each other this morning." Shinji said as he pulled out the red orb. Rei's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the orb and then quickly checked her pockets to confirm if what she thought was true.

She then pulled out another orb in her pocket, this one was red as well but it had a faint blue glow from the inside. "Yes, that does belong to me Ikari – san, so if you can please return it to me." she then extended her arm out with her palm wide open, waiting for him to give her the orb.

Shinji gulped once before replying, "of course Ayanami – san I was planning on returning it to you in the first place. Here you go."

Shinji then slowly extended his arm out until it was right above hers. He was ready to return it to her, however at the same time he felt like he shouldn't. _'what is going on? I know this isn't mine.. it belongs to Ayanami... so why does my hand refuse to let go of it?'_

As Shinji fought his little inner battle, Rei's eyes slowly turned into a glare, "Ikari-san."

Snapping him back to reality Shinji replied, "Yes?"

"Move out." her words confused him, but he had no time to process what was happening as she instantly grabbed onto him, and with a hop they had jumped a few feet back from where they once stood.

Shinji's eyes were as wide as a baseball at what had happen, "wh-what was that?"

"Look." Rei said, her tone had went from monotone to one of alert. Shinji could tell Rei was serious, real serious.

Turning his head to where they were a second ago, his heart then skipped a beat, if not a few. Standing there was not just a crater, but also some weird monsters. At first they looked like humans, but if you examined all the details it was obvious that whatever it was gruesome. For one, their faces are missing, each and everyone one of them had a blank white face, but that wasn't all. Certain parts of the body seemed to be made of human flesh, while other parts seem to be made up of some substance that he could not tell. One of the feature that really made them stood out also was the little wings each and everyone one of them had on their backs.

"What are these things?" Shinji asked fear was apparent in his voice.

"They are called Cherubs. Nothing but spawns created by the Angels." Rei Answered.

"The Angels? What? I thought they were like, our guardian? Why would they do that?" Shinji asked frantically. He was confused, and didn't know what on Earth was happening.

"You'd be surprise by how wrong you are." Rei simply answered as she held out her red orb. "Ikari-san, go hide... and protect that core at all cost. The Angels must not attain it."

"What?" Shinji asked, "What about you?"

Rei never replied, instead she placed the orb on her waste and suddenly it had transformed into a belt. The belt itself was rectangular from the front. It had an impressive design of a tree on it. As it extended all the way around the belt and in the center was the orb.

"**Henshin" **Rei simply said, but that was the only word she needed to say.

**AT CHARGE**

In an instant the red orb on her belt exploded into a wave of orange liquid, as it all flew back onto her, covering her entire body in the orange liquid. Then blue armor suddenly appeared all over her body, tracing over her slim figure and cleavage, the armor seemed as though it was made for her, and just her only. The red orb that had exploded then appeared in on her chest, but it had enlarged itself making it as big as a fist. The final piece of armor to materialized was her face armor. It had smoothly wrapped around her whole head and a single eye appeared on it.

All Shinji could do was stare in absolute horror and amazement at his savior. It was none other then Rei Ayanami, the girl who he was so interested in that day had transformed right before his eyes into the blue armored cyclops standing there now protecting him from his would be killers. He was at a lost for words, he didn't know what to say at all of this.

"Ay-Ay-Ayanami..." He barely said, trying his best to reason things out, "What.. are you? Who are you?"

Rei slightly turned her head, "**I am... Kamen Rider Zero.**" She then turned toward the oncoming enemies and charged forward.

_'Kamen Rider... Zero?' _Shinji repeated that name in his mind. _'what is a Kamen Rider Zero?'_

All Shinji could do was ponder this new discovery as he watched Zero battle against the Cherubs. It seems she was having no difficulty at all fighting such a big group all by herself. One by one Zero took them down with ease. A cherub had appeared behind and went in for a hold, it was successful as another one tried to attack her, but was not able to complete their plan as a lance had emerged from her belt, impaling the attacker.

**Lance of Longinus**

Zero grabbed the lance and pulled it out of the dead Cherub, and then flipped her captor over and impaled him. Shinji watched in amazement as Zero practically danced along her foes with her lance, slashing down every one of them gracefully. She then stood victorious on the battlefield, as all the Cherub had slowly begun to dissolve away.

"Impressive," Came a voice, gathering both Shinji and Zero's attention. From the shadow emerged a man, he was at least six foot judging from his height. He wore black leather jeans with a chain hanging on his side and a regular t – shirt which was covered by a leather jacket. "So this is the power of Zero. Heh, my my, I sure found something interesting today."

"Who is that?" Shinji asked as he cautiously approached Rei.

"**That is Sachiel, the third angel.**" Zero simply answered.

"Yours truly," Sachiel said as he took a bow, "but, I think its time for me to introduce you to another one of my brethren."

Realizing what Sachiel had meant, Zero immediately grabbed a hold of Shinji, but it was to late. A beam of light had emerged just from the side of them, she didn't have enough time to dodge it while holding Shinji. So choosing the best choice of action, she shielded him from the blast as a flash of light hit her back. A loud explosion could be heard from around the neighborhood as the beam impacted with Zero.

"Tch" came another voice from the direction of the blast, "I'm surprised that you were able to withstand my beam. You're a lot stronger then you look, Zero."

As the dust cleared from the scene of the explosion two figures can be seen, one was a shocked, and totally frightened, Shinji and the other was the now injured Rei. She was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. Shinji looked at her then noticed the blood around her. She had been badly injured protecting him from that blast.

_'No... what can I do..?' _Shinji thought to himself. The two figure slowly walked toward the two as he now held Rei in his arms.

"Allow me to introduce myself as well." said the man, from the looks he seems pretty old. He had white hair which was covered by a hat and a coat to cover him from the cold night. He also held a cane, but it did not seem like he needed it. "I am Ramiel, the fifth angel."

"Well brother, what should we do with the boy and this Kamen Rider?" Sachiel asked, a big smirk appeared on his face as they drew closer to the two.

Shinji closed his eyes shut, hoping that when he opened his eyes everything he had seen would disappear and it all was just a part of one big nightmare, but that never happened.

"Ikari-san." Rei said. Shinji looked at her, amazed that she was still able to speak after taking such a hit. "Run now, be sure to watch over the core... I'll distract them for you."

"What no!" Shinji exclaimed as he tried to hold her back. Ramiel and Sachiel just simply looked at the spectacle, bemused at the situation. "I can't just leave you here Ayanami!"

"There is no other choice. Run Ikari!" Rei said as she pushed him aside, she then charged toward Ramiel, holding the Lance of Longinus in her hand. In a desperate attempt to attack, she thrust her lance forward but was then caught by Sachiel who had appeared beside her.

"Don't be foolish girl." He said as he yanked the Lance forward, dragging her along. He then grabbed her by the throat before she was able to fall onto the ground. "You can't defeat the both of us, you're to weak."

Rei still tried to however. In a desperate attempt, she tried kicking Sachiel in the knee. All that did however was agitate him even more. She was rewarded with a punch in her stomach, which knocked her unconcious. Sachiel then threw her onto the ground, never looking back once at her limp body.

"Sachiel, if you're going to get rid of her at least do it right." Ramiel said as he approached her body. "You gotta get rid of all the evidence my brother." He then held out his hand toward her and a bright ball of light began to form in front of it. It grew bigger and bigger, it was the same light that had injured Rei when Ramiel had showed himself.

As the events were laid out for him, Shinji could do nothing but stare at what was happening. Fear overwhelmed him, he was scared to death, he was afraid of dying. However, he was also afraid of losing Rei. _'I... I must not run away.. I must not run away... I can't run away now! Ayanami will die if I don't! But.. what can I do?' _Shinji clenched his eyes and first down, hoping that an idea would come to his head if he did. That was when he felt what was in his hand, he opened his eyes with sudden realization and looked at it. It was the core he held. _'I can.. use this to help her..'_

Coming to the sudden realization, Shinji slowly stood up, Which caught Sachiel's attention. "Oh? So you want to fight as well?"

"I have to admit, I'm scared out of my mind right now." Shinji began, his voice shakey. "I don't know whats going on, or who you two even are, but. I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL SOMEONE I KNOW!"

with that Shinji held the orb between his waste, and it then transformed itself into a belt. This caught the attention of both Sachiel and Ramiel as the two of them suddenly tried to rush toward him as fast as he could, but it was to late.

"**HENSHIN!" **Shinji exclaimed, and his world suddenly shook.

**AT CHARGE**

The orb emitted a purple hue around Shinji, as it slowly cracked bit by bit. It then exploded and once again the sea of orange liquid covered him. Purple armor slowly began to form around him, covering his whole entire body just like how it did to Rei. The core appeared onto his chest and his face helmet finished covering his body. The transformation finally ended as a horn appeared on his head.

The two stopped in their track as the new armored warrior in purple stood in front of the them. "**I will not let you harm her," **he began, **"I swear on this body that I will save her no matter what!"**

And so he charged toward the two, as the newly born, Kamen Rider Eva.

Well hope you enjoy this first chapter =] I worked a little bit on it and hopefully I can bring out the same quality in each chapter xD. Alright!hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! =] until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Kamen Rider =[

Note: alright! Now onto chapter two! Alright since I was able to get this far I was actually gonna ask if anyone here would like to include little mini crossovers with their story to mines? =] my story is gonna consist of plenty of different AU and I was hoping if anyone would like to add their own story or universe onto here? =D I would gladly appreciate it very much! X3 and of course all credit will go to you and your story =]

oh also i forgot to mention that the Eva suit is similar to eva unit one but the only difference right now is probably the bug eyes xD i just forgot to put in that little detail and that the eye color is usually yellow =]

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider EVA<p>

Chapter 2: The Beast

* * *

><p><em>'Where am I?'<em>

_Shinji Ikari was standing in the middle of an unfamiliar scene. Around him was nothing but ruins, buildings have been destroyed and beyond was a sea of red. Actually, everything around him seemed to have a red hue. _

_That was when he noticed two figures, one on top of the other, near the sea. Out of curiosity, he approached the two. Before he was able to come into sight of the two, everything around him had suddenly changed. He was no longer on the dead land, but instead he found himself to be back in Tokyo 3. _

_'How weird...' he thought. But just when he thought he was back home, the moment he turned he found himself now in a grassy field. That wasn't all however, everything around him started to change, shifting from one scenery to another. He was able to spot familiar faces as everything shifted rapidly. He was standing in a middle of a crowd of people one second and then he would suddenly be in a classroom. He stood there in confusion, watching people go through their daily lives one by one. Sometimes he even caught a glimpse of himself or even Rei there. Then, he was standing in a train station watching as the scene in front of him unfolds. _

_It was himself, when he was a kid. His younger version was crying as he watched a figure in black walk away. Shinji knew immediately who that was, it was his father, the one man who had perished long ago when he was a kid. Then in an instant everything around him had faded into darkness, leaving him there alone. _

"_...What the hell is going on?" Shinji exclaimed as he clutched onto his head, trying to forget all this is happening to him. He was just a normal kid, he never wanted to get stuck into such a mess. _

_Falling down onto his knees, tears began to fall from his eyes. 'I can't do this.. I am weak.. I just want to go back to living normally.. Why.. Just what is going on?' _

_He continued to ponder that question as his vision began to blurred, then within minutes his consciousness had faded into the darkness._

* * *

><p>Shinji's eyes slowly lifted up and were greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling. He stared at it for quite a while as a beeping sound continued to echo within the room. Then a voice caught his attention, "I see your finally awake, Shinji." Turning to the door, he was greeted by his uncle, Ryoji Kaji, standing there.<p>

"Uncle Kaji..." Shinji said as he shifted himself into an upright position, "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital," Kaji said as he approached Shinji's bed and sat next to him, "I suppose you don't remember what happened as well?"

Shinji closed his eyes, trying got retrace his memory, "There was... a girl with me..." He began, "We were... together somewhere... something happened and then..."

"And then you were here, correct?" Kaji concluded, which Shinji nodded in response, "I see… well I'm just glad that you are ok Shinji, your friend is resting in the room next to us as well. You can see her later but first…" Kaji hesitated for a few seconds, catching Shinji's attention.

'_I guess he still has a lot to ask me. Well I don't blame him, this is something… he won't understand.' _Shinji reasoned with himself as he waited for a reply.

"There was an explosion down by a residential area which resulted in a few injured Shinji. I came there to do a cover on it for work and that's where I found you being carried away in a gurney. I then followed the ambulance back to here, and now here we are in this room." Kaji ended with a light chuckle, trying to lighten the mood between the two.

"Oh..." was all Shinji had said. He remained silent thinking about what had happened.

"_Pathetic!"_

His eyes widened as the voiced echoed through his head. Kaji had picked up Shinji's reaction and immediately questioned him, "Did you remember something Shinji?"

"No… Not exactly…" He answered, "I'm sorry uncle Kaji…"

A smiled crept on Kaji's face, "Don't sweat it. I'll leave you alone for now ok?" Shinji nodded, "Alright, be careful now. Don't get into any more trouble Shinji."

Kaji then stood up and calmly strode his way through the room, before he had completely left, he stopped in his track and turned back to face Shinji, "Seriously Shinji, take care ok? If you ever need anything I'll be there for you... Alright, I'm gonna head home now, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning… rest up Shinji."

Shinji just stared at the door as his uncle left. Making sure that he is really gone Shinji then closed his eyes and laid back down on his bed. _'What happened…?' _Shinji thought as he lay in bed. He focused hard to remember, remember what had happened not too long ago. Then it rushed toward him, as though a wall had collapsed within his mind, a wall that had tried to shield away something terrible.

* * *

><p><em>Things weren't going as he had expected. Eva wondered to himself what gave him the courage to even take hold of the core and even attempt to fight against these two inhuman beings. Although being in this armored suit, he did felt stronger, but strength alone wasn't enough to help him fight against his adversary. Now, he had paid the price for rushing in without thinking. The grip on his throat tightened, snapping him back to reality. <em>

"_Already done?" Sachiel asked, "Pathetic! And here I thought we were gonna have a challenge finally. You disappoint me kid." _

_With a light throw, Eva landed with a loud thump as his suit made contact with the pavement under him. He laid there for a second before trying to get back up. He stood up slowly, trying to maintain his balance, but was abruptly stopped as he felt the heavy force of a foot impacting into his ribs. "ARGH!" Eva managed to yell out as he flew a good distance; he probably would have flown further if it wasn't for a wall that had stopped him in his path. He could hear them laughing at him, both angels, Sachiel and Ramiel must think of him as a joke… _

'_**What's the point anymore…**' he thought as he heard footsteps walked up to him._

'_**I can barely stand…**' their footsteps stopped, they were now in front of him._

"_Enough of this," the voice of Ramiel came, "It's time we finish these 'Kamen Riders' and continue our mission." _

'_**But… I can't let it end like this…'** that was Eva's last thoughts as he slowly blacked out. _

_It was short lived, however, as he felt a force suddenly envelope him. Something raged inside him, as though trying to break free, before he knew it his vision became a shade of red._

_**Beast Mode**_

_Before any of the angels were able to react in time, the awakened Rider reached out and grabbed Ramiel's hand. Jerking it to the side, Ramiel let out a blast he was building straight to a house, causing a giant explosion by them. Eva then pulled back his free hand and delivered a devastating punch into his chest which sent him flying. Sachiel remained in a state of shock as the spectacle played out in front of him. His eyes wide open, he stared at Eva as he slowly stood up. With his head facing toward the ground and his body slumped, letting gravity do its work, Eva's bug like eyes were covered from Sachiel's view. Before he was even able to react, Eva had disappeared, surprising Sachiel even more, only to reappear in front of him. _

_Pain erupted in Sachiel's head as Eva headbutted into him, but that wasn't the end. Grabbing both of Sachiel's arm, Eva locked him into his grasp and continually headbutted into him. Each impact became louder and louder as Eva exerted a tremendous amount of force each time until finally a crack was heard. Letting go one of Sachiel's arm he raised back his fist and delivered a devastating blow onto his opponent who now was on the verge of unconsciousness. _

"_**RRRAAAWWWRRRRR!**" Eva let out a scream of victory as his now fallen foe lies in front of him, head battered in and blood covering his face. _

_His victory was short lived as a beam of light hit Eva directly, causing a massive explosion. Ramiel stood at a distance, using his one good arm left to try and save his fallen brethren from any further damage. "Dam.. that... monster." he said with each breath he took. As the smoke the explosion cleared, Ramiel was greeted with the red eyes of Eva staring directly at him. _

_A smirk appeared on his face. 'Good, that got his attention, that should buy Sachiel some time to recover.' _

_Ramiel then extended out his arm, "Come here you monster! Lets see you try and kill me!"_

_Eva accepted the challenge, immediately he charged off toward Ramiel, who had begun shooting a barrage of energy beams at him. Eva had no difficulty dodging them, jumping from side to side he cleared the distance between them in no time. Ramiel let out a smirk as Eva approached, "YOU FELL FOR IT!" he then aimed toward the ground in front of him and blasted it as Eva came toward him. _

_Eva stopped in his track, searching around to see where Ramiel could have gone. The smoke blurred his vision, which gave Ramiel the advantage. 'Now's my chance!' Ramiel thought as he came behind Eva. _

"_I have you now!" he said as he prepared a shot at point blank. Ramiel's confidence was shattered as he felt Eva's hand grip onto his arm tightly, crushing his bone while he was at it. "Just... what the hell are you?" Ramiel was answered with an emotionless glare from Eva's mask, the sign of response was the low growl Eva let out. In that instant, the sound of flesh ripping apart was heard which was then followed by the scream of Ramiel. He was now on his knees holding onto his shoulder, trying to stop the rush of blood that escaped from where his arm used to be. _

* * *

><p><em>Sachiel had regained his consciousness, not only that but his head had readjusted itself to look normal now. The damage done to him by Eva was no longer relevent, at least not as much. His head was still damaged, he can feel it from the inside, the skull had just fixed itself but the tissue within it will take some time to recover. 'Thank goodness we angels can regenerate.' He thought to himself, but his thoughts were immediately switched to his brother as he heard the scream. 'Brother!' he frantically looked around for him, hoping to find Ramiel to be fine. <em>

_His hopes were shattered as he saw the scene from a distance. His brother was missing an arm, the arm that Eva now holds to his side. He wanted to help him, to run up there and just tear that beast into pieces, but he was useless now. His body refused to move, the damage he had sustained was to great, all he could do was watch the scene unfold. _

* * *

><p><em>Eva tossed away the limp arm and stared at Ramiel. The look on his face, the pain, the agony, he enjoyed every last bit of it. But everything must come to an end, and Eva was getting bored of his adversary. Deciding to end it now, Eva extended his arm off to the side.<em>

_**Magorok E Sword**_

_A purple hilt began to materialized in his palm, there were no guards but rather just a thick line that thinned back which outlined the blade as it began to form. The edge of the blade shined within the moonlight, showing how sharp it can be. Eva then brought the sword down onto Ramiel's throat, he didn't pierce it but it was close enough to pick into his skin. The two stared off for what seemed to be hours, both of them knew who was the obvious victor. "Do it..." Ramiel said, "just finish me now... even if you let me live I can't even regenerate myself back to full health." Eva just stared silently at him, "Whats the matter? Won't kill me now? Bullshit! Just do it!"_

_Once again Eva just remained silent, Confused at what was happening Ramiel just stared at him, wondering what was going on... little did he know that Eva himself was going through his own battle. Deep inside the depths of his mind, Shinji Ikari had finally came back to consciousness. He had seen what he had done, had seen the capabilities of unleashing the beast within him, and he was terrified._

_'Stop this... I can't kill him... I musn't!' Shinji thought to himself, trying to reason with his own mind, his rage, to stop what it was about to do. _

_'It can't be helped, the target must be defeated,' a voice inside his head rang, 'If it is not destroyed, then the world shall be at stake.'_

_'No! I.. I just can't kill another being!' Shinji screamed at his mind, at his alter ego, but it was to late, he wasn't strong enough to stop it._

_The victor had been decided, as Eva raised his sword up into the air, he twirled it around until the blade was facing straight down into the chest of Ramiel. "Hmph," Ramiel let out, "so you finally decided huh?" _

_Eva just stared at him, with no emotion, nothing to indicate what he is thinking, he just simply stared at his prey. He then raised the sword up, and in a second, plunge it through the angel... only to stop before he was ever able to make contact. Ramiel was in a state of confusion as he watched the Rider in front of him, ready to destroy him, destroy his core. But he was now standing there shaking, as though trying to regain control of himself again. This was his chance his one chance to take out this monster before he was able to do any more damage to his brethren. Without hesitation, Ramiel had grabbed onto the blade with his one hand and plunged it into his core himself. The act snapped Eva back into reality as he looked at Ramiel. A smirk appeared on his face, "I'm gonna take you along with me you son of a bitch." Then in that moment, a giant explosion erupted from Ramiel himself, as his body deteriorated into nothingness, taking along everything around him._

* * *

><p><em>S<em>hinji's eyes snapped open, then there was silence. Taking a quick glance he realized he was now in his hospital room. _'So... that was what happened... I was able to take control last minute... only to be caught up in the explosion that... angel created.' _He laid there, staring at the ceiling as he contemplated what had happened. _'I never knew... I was capable of such things...' _He had seen it all, even if he was unconscious he knew what he was doing, and the most terrifying thing was, he enjoyed it. Clenching his eyes he tried to forget all that had happened.

"Ikari – san" A voice said at the door which caught his attention. He found Rei standing by the door, she had obvious signs of injury. Her head was wrapped in bandages from the forehead up and her right arm was wrapped up in a cast. "You're finally awake."

"Yea..." Shinji didn't make eye contact with Rei, he couldn't not after what he had done, "Ayanami – san... I'm sor-"

"It is ok Ikari." Rei interrupted him, shocking Shinji by her response, "If it wasn't for you, we would not be here now..." She then walked up to his bed and sat next to him, "However, it isn't over... Sachiel had escaped during the explosion. Not only that, but there are more then just those two."

Shinji could only nod as Rei explained the situation. _'so..it isn't over yet huh?' _Shinji closed his eyes at the thought, an image of his berserk form flashed in his mind. He didn't want to lose control.. not again.

"Ikari, tomorrow we shall discuss what must be done, and you shall begin your training as Kamen Rider Eva." Rei said as she got up from her seat and walked to the door. Before she left she looked back at Shinji, "Rest for now, you will need it."

"Wait, Ayanami – san," Shinji said. Rei stopped to look at him, awaiting for him to speak. After a long silence he finally spoke what was in his mind, "I don't want to do this anymore..."

"But only you can use the core." Rei replied coldy, "No one else can become Eva other then yo-"

"I don't care!" Shinji yelled, silence followed as Rei just stared coldly at him, while his he looked down at his blanket. "I just... don't want to do this anymore... I don't care if I'm the only one that can use that core!"

"It is your destiny."

"No it isn't! Who said it was?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry Ikari – san," Rei said, the tone of her voice was as cold as ice. Shinji could feel the blood in his veins freeze from her tone. "I will head back to my room to rest now, goodbye." She then walked off, never looking back once at Shinji.

His head slumped as he stared blankly at his blanket once again, "...It was for the better."

* * *

><p>"Finally awake sleepyhead?" A voice called out to him, by the sound of it the voice was from a female. "Hey! Wake up already Sachiel!" Pain erupted on his head as a fist came down onto his face, immediately jumping Sachiel out of his bed.<p>

"Ow! What was that for Shamshel?" Sachiel exclaimed as he tried to rub the pain away from his face. After the battle, Ramiel's sacrifice had given Shamshel enough time to come and rescue Sachiel. They barely escaped the explosion, but was now safe in their hideout, which was an old worn down house which seemed to have been abandoned for years now. "You know I haven't fully recovered yet from my injuries. Don't do that ever again or else."

"Or else what?" Shamshel teased him. She let out a little giggle as she watched Sachiel try his best to swing at her only to miss and fall onto the ground. "Look, if you really wanted to regain your strength then just relax okay? Besides, you need to be at your fullest if you want to get revenge for Ramiel..."

The two of them remained silent at the thought of Ramiel, the oldest of the three had perished at the hands of a Rider. "I swear.. I will kill that brat..."

Shamshel giggled at her younger brother's statement, "Oh Sachiel.. you have so much to learn."

"What the hell does that mean?" he tried to get up once again but was stopped by his sister.

"Listen, right now the best thing you can do is rest." The tone of her voice changed to a more serious one as she spoke to Sachiel, "I will finish of those two, you are in no shape to face against that purple and blue rider."

"But... we should work together!"

Shamshel laughed at what Sachiel said, "Do not worry about me. Unlike you two, I have the advantage." She gave him a wink and proceeded to the exit.

"Wai- wait! Shamshel!" but she ignored his call, as she disappeared into the night, leaving him alone.

* * *

><p>Kaji has had a rough day, not only was his nephew involved with a news cover he was doing, but he wanted to know WHY he was there in the first place. It was already rough at it was without getting someone related involve, he was just lucky Shinji wasn't killed in that explosion. He wouldn't know how he could ever face his two former co-workers if they were still alive now. Letting out a sigh, he continued his walk to his car when his phone rang.<p>

"Oh, its Shiraki," seeing that it was one of his co-workers Kaji proceeded to pick up her call, "Hey Shiraki."

"Kaji – kun!" the voiced exclaimed on the other side of the phone, "How is your nephew doing? Were you able to get him to tell you the full story?"

Kaji let out a sigh, "No I did not... he was rather hesitant to answer me though."

"Oh... I can see why, you two do live together, and he must want his privacy to..." A slight pause, "but don't worry! May I ask for your permission to talk with him about it then?"

A smile crept on Kaji, "My I sure do admire your persistence."

"Hehe! That's because this is one of the biggest scoop we ever got! We should get as much information on it as we can!"

"Well alright then, he's currently resting at the hospital so I'd say you should get in contact with him tomorrow."

"Alright! Will do Kaji – kun! I'll make you proud!" Kaji couldn't help but smile at his co-worker's enthusiasm.

"That I bet you will." He then hesitated for a moment, "Say, how about we go out for a drink right now? We can discuss more about this as well, maybe trade some information?"

"Ohhhh I would love to! But I can't! My brother just got sick and I am taking care of him right now."

"Ah ok then, well I'll see you later then, bye Shiraki."

"Bye Kaji – kun! I'm sorry!"

He hung up his phone and let out a defeated sigh, "Still no luck with the ladies..."

* * *

><p>Shamshel hung up her phone, she had a big smirk on her face, "Heh, men, so easy to deceive." She then approached the rubble of the battle that took place hours ago. Walking down the path she finally came upon her destination. A small orb laid on the ground in front of her, bending down she picked it up. A crack can be seen splitting down the middle of the orb.<p>

"Ramiel..." She whispered, "I swear, I shall avenge you brother.." She then put the orb into her pocket and walked off into the night.

* * *

><p>Phew finally done T_T sorry that it took forever... I was stuck in a writers block for the longest time.. but now im back! =D hopefully I can get this done quicker then my previews stories... which I still need to work on.. =[ well ok! Time to get to work! XD<p> 


	3. Preview and note

A little note: So as you may notice I haven't really been keeping this story up to date, and I apologize for that! But on the plus side though is that I won't give up on it. I plan on finishing this story so don't give up hope yet! When? I'm not sure but I will do it! Well, other than that here are a few previews to keep everyone hype :3

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EVANGELION OR KAMEN RIDER<p>

Dimensional Warrior: Kamen Rider Eva

Preview

* * *

><p>"Why… Why is it that you fight?" The young boy asked Kamen Rider Eva, "Isn't it scary for you? Aren't you afraid of dying? "<p>

Eva can only stare in contemplation at the exact copy of him, if this other Shinji had seen him without his helmet; he too, would be just as shocked Eva was.

"**Honestly,"** Eva began as his other self listened intently, **"I didn't want this, I wanted to just leave it behind, not think about it and live my normal life. But you know, sometimes you just can't run away forever. Sometimes you have to take the mantle and protect everyone, even if it means being used by the ones you are protecting."**

* * *

><p>"HEY! HEY! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Kensuke shouted toward Shinji and Touji as they make their way to school, "I just heard that the top idol from EKB48 is going to resign! MAN WHY!"<p>

Shinji blinked at the statement, he wasn't really a big fan of idols. Touji, on the other hand, had tears streaming from his eyes, "WHAAAAAAT? Why! Did she explain why she was leaving?!"

"No!"

The two continued to cry as Shinji stared hopelessly at his two friend. "I don't see why you two have to be so sad about it; there will always be someone else who will take her place right?"

The two stopped crying and glared at Shinji. He could feel their glare pierce right into him.

"Shinji!" Kensuke began, "you don't even understand! There will never be anyone else like the amazing Red headed, half German, Asuka Langley Sohryu!"

The two just stood there dozing off in their own wonderland, imagining the Idol while Shinji just stared at his two friends, sweat dropping at the fanboyism they are displaying.

* * *

><p>A man sat on a bench, staring into the distance as his elbows locked onto his thigh, slouching so that his nose would hang onto the bridge his fingers had created when they interlocked together from both hands. He did not dressed like a homeless, rather he was dressed very formal. With a white suit on and an orange tint glasses, he stared intently at the distant view of Tokyo – 3.<p>

'_It has been a while.' _He thought to himself as he continued to stare at the distant city, _'Yui… I will keep my promise.'_

* * *

><p>Welp! That's all for now! I promise I will continue to work on this fanfic so do not worry! And hope you enjoy these small little previews : any reviews is appreciated!<p> 


End file.
